


Not My Boyfriend

by Daegaer



Series: Travel Companions [2]
Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Kappa, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai's not Gojyo's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Boyfriend

"Your boyfriend's a psycho," Schuldig said approvingly. "I like that in a man."

"He's not -" Gojyo started.

"No, trust me. He's a psycho."

"- my boyfriend."

Schuldig looked him up and down, and glanced back over at Hakkai, who was laughing cheerfully at some joke Farfarello had made. Crawford seemed to be trapped in a conversation about American junk food with the monkey, and Nagi and Sanzo were ignoring each other in grumpy silence.

"Really. Then he won't mind this."

Gojyo felt his knees weaken. He'd never seen such a gorgeous, irresistible, exotic, sensual, delectable, _incredibly_ well-hung – He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Hey, what did you –" He found it hard to finish the sentence, with Schuldig's tongue in his mouth, and his knees weakened some more as the list of complimentary adjectives continued to roll through his mind. There was a sudden burst of soundless, white light, and Gojyo found himself lying on the floor, dazed.

"Whoops, silly me, I always get the hiccoughs when I drink German beer," Hakkai said in a happy, steely voice. "You know German things don't agree with either of us, Gojyo. Perhaps we should get an early night." He dragged Gojyo upright and half-carried him across the floor.

"You blasted me with your chi!" Gojyo said, astounded, letting himself be towed out.

"Told you he was a psycho!" Schuldig sing-songed. "Ooh, he left his beer-"

It was not, Gojyo decided, his best ever night out.


End file.
